Zamasu
|Race = Shinjin Saiyan (in original future; erased from happening) |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = of Universe 10 (former)Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16, page 32 Former Apprentice Supreme Kai Supreme Kai (temporarily) |FamConnect = Goku Black (altered self/alternate timeline counterpart) Future Zamasu (alternate timeline counterpart) Fused Zamasu (fusion of alternate timeline counterparts) Gowasu (former master) }} Zamasu was the Supreme Kai apprentice serving the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. He was formerly the North Kai of Universe 10. Appearance Zamasu was an average height and thin individual. He had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange earrings which resembled Potara earrings. Personality Generally, Zamasu is shown to be a very calm and methodical person, as shown in combat when carefully perceiving his opponent's attack style and seamlessly countering in a fluid manner. While a man who cares for the development and prosperity of the universe, Zamasu often questioned the worth of mortals, not trusting in their ability to handle conflict as they were prone to commence war in a repeated cycle. He also did not agree with how the Kais would not be more directly involved in mortals' actions like the Gods of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super episode 53, "Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" In the manga, he is even shown to scoff at the idea that mortals can be trusted to handle important matters, let alone rival the might of gods. Despite this, he acknowledged his lack of personal experience and was willing to diligently listen to his teacher Gowasu's words, to which, he was a humble and level headed man with just goals, as Gowasu noted by how well-balanced he would brew tea, implying that he was a just man. After meeting Goku however, his views radically changed and his distrustful nature towards mortals only grew. Annoyed at Goku's carefree attitude and lack of respect, his distaste for the gods not quelling the dangerous nature of mortals evolved to a radicalism-level. Shocked at how a mortal like Goku could gain a power rivaling gods (even obtain such power) and so recklessly challenge one, Zamasu came to sternly believe that mortal life by nature is an evil. Once learning of the existence of the Super Dragon Balls and realizing the potential power he could obtain from them, Zamasu fully gave into his dark desires, removing all semblance of compassion and patience to others as he threatened Zuno's life for answers. Even more, Zamasu decided to betray and kill his master to make use of Gowasu's power for his own goals. When confronted about his plans and learning about his future counterparts causing such devastation in the parallel world, Zamasu showed no shame, but rather was delighted to hear how far his plans reached. Despite his dark actions, Zamasu is still a pure-heart man with as strong sense of duty. This due to the fact that he believes his actions are completely justified, caring so single-mindedly for the development of the universes that he is utterly convinced that the ends justify the means. At the same time, he is not without arrogant and condensation towards those he views as beneath him and has no qualms about breaking rules or betraying his fellow Kais. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga In the anime Zamasu is first seen carrying a cart of refreshments. He then gives a cup of tea to his master, Gowasu. His master then tells him about his duties as a Supreme Kai, which is watching over their universe including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection, due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that the Supreme Kais' and Kais' duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Zamasu implores if Gowasu is telling him to look past the mistakes of mortals with Gowasu simply telling him to know his place, watch over and raise them. Zamasu is silent and reluctantly accepts the situation when Gowasu repeatedly implores for a response from him. In the anime version, Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up with the latter repeatedly asking Zamasu to fight him, but is then stopped by Beerus. They then tell them about someone who is similar to Goku and how he has a Time Ring. Beerus asks to see the Time Rings. Shortly afterwards, Zamasu reluctantly fights Goku after Gowasu instructs him to do so, stating that it's part of Zamasu's training. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 2, much to Gowasu's and Zamasu's surprise. During their battle Goku, Whis, and Beerus feel Zamasu's ki, saying it is very similar to Black's. Goku then overpowers Zamasu, defeating him in battle. Goku offers his hand but Zamasu reacts with hostility before being reprimanded by Gowasu. After they leave, the fight only furthers Zamasu's hatred for mortals, now thinking they are dangerous. However, Goku notes his ki is not quite the same as Black's. However, Whis is convinced that Zamasu and Black are in fact the same person not only due to their ki but the fact that he felt the same coldness in his heart that he felt from Black. In the manga version Zamasu goes with Gowasu to meet the Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, and spars with Kibito, he appears to be about to end the battle too violently and so Gowasu stops him. Zamasu is then intrigued to hear about how a mortal such as Goku was able to defeat the likes of Majin Buu - thus having power greater than a god. Zamasu and Gowasu become aware of creatures on the planet Babari while sitting for tea. Zamasu advocates for the destruction of the creatures, only to be rebuked by Gowasu who asserts that it is the place of the God of Destruction to carry out that act and not his. Gowasu then shows Zamasu the Time Ring, explaining its function to him and Zamasu also learning that one cannot travel back to the past with them. Gowasu prepares for the two to depart to the future of Babari though mentions that Zamasu cannot go since he is only an apprentice and not a Supreme Kai, before passing Zamasu an earring and allowing him to be one for the time being. Zamasu puts the earring on the ear corresponding to Gowasu's to ensure the pair do not fuse and denies interest in merging with him for the time being. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting into the future of Babari where a fight breaks out between the planet's denizens, Zamasu concluding their continued existence would ensure no peace. Observing the Babarians with Gowasu, Zamasu views them as accomplishing goals with brute force and a disregard for laws or justice. A Babari attacks them, Zamasu repelling it a short distance away from them with his hand and goes against Gowasu's wishes by slicing the creature in half, killing it. Returning to their planet, Zamasu returns the earring to Gowasu upon the latter’s request and later prepares tea, rebuking his mentor’s claim that they can learn from mortals, instead reasoning that they cannot learn given the example the Babari set. Gowasu tries explaining justice is meant to counteract evil but Zamasu forwards that mortals have used knowledge to dirty their world and that the ones with knowledge are evil. Gowasu warns that he must calm himself and that the Gods should also learn, Zamasu leaving to fetch Gowasu more tea and thinking non-interventionism is a crime. Later, while watching the fight of Universe 6 and 7 tournament on God Tube with Gowasu, Zamasu sees the Super Dragon Balls. Zamasu, curious to why the Gods of Destruction would be fighting over the Super Dragon Balls, asks Gowasu what they are. Gowasu explains to Zamasu that they are orbs that can grant any wish, much to Zamasu's surprise. Also while watching the tournament, Zamasu sees Goku covered in godly Ki and much to his anger as he wonders how mere mortals could achieve this kind of power. He heads to Zuno's place and asked them to know more information about the Super Dragon Balls and Goku, which a flustered Zuno complies to. Later in the anime version, Zamasu re-appears in Universe 10 with Gowasu's tea, apparently calm despite the appearance of Goku, Beerus, Whis and Shin. Zamasu apparently manages to see off his guests and reunites with Gowasu. After confirming their suspicions of Zamasu's true intentions, Goku, Shin, Beerus and Whis head out to protect Gowasu and make him realize Zamasu's currently evil nature. Though shocked by how much they know about what he thought and planned, he is undeterred and attempts to attack Goku with an energy blade. However, Beerus intercepts him and kills him afterwards, putting an almost instantaneous end to the once prodigious Supreme Kai apprentice. Gowasu speaks his name as he seemingly laments that his apprentice had to pay a price to learn of his wrong ways. In the manga version Beerus and Whis head to see Zamasu and Gowasu without Goku or Shin. Original future In his original future, Zamasu went on to become Goku Black and terrorize Future Trunks' timeline. This future was visited by Shin to confirm Zamasu's evil. Due to not being destroyed by Beerus, Zamasu succeeded in carrying out his plans to kill Gowasu and take his Potara Earrings and Time Ring. Following this, he used these items to gather and use the Super Dragon Balls to switch his body with Goku, becoming Goku Black, whom killed the Goku in Zamasu's body, Chi-Chi and Goten; and traveled to Future Trunks' timeline and allied with his future counterpart there. In the manga and anime, Goku Black fought Future Trunks numerous times, aiming to gain full control over Goku's body. Eventually Future Trunks fled back in time to get help from the heroes of the past. In the anime, when Goku and Vegeta return for their first visit Goku Black faces Vegeta and then reveals his Super Saiyan Rosé form, managing to beat back the heroes with the help of Future Zamasu and cause them to retreat once more. After solving the mystery of Black's identity, Beerus destroys Zamasu and split the timeline - thus erasing the original future from happening and creating a split timeline. However, Zamasu who had succeed in the original present timeline was still alive and carried on, eventually learning of his past self's death from Goku and Vegeta - either in their first trip to the future in the manga, or their second trip in the anime. However even Zamasu's successful counterpart eventually met his end at the hands of Future Trunks (who destroyed his fused self's body) and Future Zen-Oh (who destroyed his will). Universe Survival Saga Zamasu is mentioned by Gowasu when he is thinking of members for Team Universe 10. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' During the time of the Timespace Tournament, Zamasu is summoned by Goku Black to act as his ally, the two decide to use the Timespace Rift for their own ends to exterminate mortals. Upon being forced into battle with Tekka's team and Future Trunks, Zamasu and Goku Black fuse together into Fused Zamasu. It is then discovered by the group that other Timespace's are disappearing, and Fused Zamasu reveals that this is because his comrades are wiping them out. Fused Zamasu then summons his comrades - four other Zamasus from other Timespace's - two of which are Goku Blacks. The group realize that the Zamasus are linked to Fused Zamasu, and that is how they are able to stay in this Timespace, and so decide they must defeat him. The two Goku Blacks turn Super Saiyan Rosé and the battle begins. Fused Zamasu is defeated in the end. Power ;Manga and Anime While starting off as only a lower Kai, Zamasu is recognized as a genius among all the Kais. Standing out with his remarkable ki and raw power along with prodigious talent for fighting, he was given a special privilege to be trained as a Supreme Kai. Shin even noted that Zamasu had greater might and abilities than any of the Supreme Kais from each universe throughout history. In the manga, Zamasu easily outmaneuvers Kibito in their match, being interrupted from landing a serious blow due to Gowasu claiming the match was over. In the anime, when he was fighting with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, he is shown to be able to carefully intercept his punches. Ultimately, he struggles in his battle with him and is surprised by Goku's power, which Gowasu remarks as rivaling the God of Destruction's. In the end, Goku overpowers Zamasu with his strength, and defeats him. Later on, however, Zamasu says that, during their fight, he was distressed, and could have performed much better than what he did. Goku says that Zamasu may be able to become as strong as Beerus one day, though Beerus scoffed at the notion, claiming that his capacities are on an entirely different level. In his original future as Goku Black Zamasu became far more powerful than before, beating Future Trunks numerous times, eventually to the point where he no longer had to use Super Saiyan. In the anime he achieves Super Saiyan Rosé and proves to be able to outmatch Goku and Vegeta separately in their Super Saiyan forms. Techniques *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Shockwave' - The ability to use invisible ki blasts to harm the opponent. Used in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. **'Exploding Wave' - A technique where the user creates an explosion from the ground, used against Kibito in the manga. *'God Split Cut' (神裂斬) - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. Only used in the anime. **'Violent Fierce God Slicer' - A more powerful version of the God Split Cut, able to slice opponents at a longer range. Only used in the manga. **'Instant Severance' - Zamasu uses this move to kill a Babarian on Babari. It is named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, where it appears as an Ultimate Skill for him. *'Planet Bomb' - An Energy Ball technique where Zamasu creates a huge Energy Sphere similar to the Big Bang Attack. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Instantaneous Movement' - The ability to teleport where one desires, Zamasu's proficiency enables him to even traverse into different universes. *'Pure Heart' - Despite his evil actions, Zamasu is immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam (and Psidevilmite Beam) indicating that he has a pure heart and that his evil actions are a result of his misguided belief that mortals are evil and that his actions though extreme are completely justified. Zamasu is implied to possess a pure heart by Gowasu's comments on how well-balanced Zamasu was at brewing tea.Gowasu: "Tea brewed by the pure-hearted is free of imperfections and is truly delicious." One of Zamasu's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Techniques used in his original future *'Black Kamehameha' - Black is shown to be able to use a black-colored version of the Kamehameha. **'Super Black Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Black Kamehameha used by Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form in the anime. *'Instant Transmission' - Used by Black in the manga in order to quickly get up close to Trunks and attack him. *'Saiyan Power' - Goku Black is capable of gaining power boosts once recovering from almost any form of physical harm caused by his enemies like other Saiyans. In the anime this ability appears more advanced than an ordinary Saiyans. Even minor injuries and moments of pain are able cause noticeable boosts in his power. Even more, he appear able to recover from injuries much faster than normal Saiyans. In the manga, Goku Black works in the normal nature, as only recovering from more serious injuries will boost his power, to which he also needed aid from Future Zamasu healing him before he could return to battle. Each time he uses this power up it allows his "god mind and Saiyan body" to tie further together, eventually allowing him to access his Super Saiyan form. **'Mimicry' - In the anime, as an extension of his newfound Saiyan biology, Black is also capable of imitating anything that he learns from Goku in battle due to them sharing the same body. He used his fight with Super Saiyan 2 Goku in order to have "battle memories" engraved on his body, and thus to learn his fighting style and become stronger as a result. *'Shockwave' - After engraving Goku's power into his own being he is shown using this technique while testing his new abilities. Forms Goku's body In the original future of the main timeline visited by Shin, Zamasu became Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku), however after learning this Beerus immediately destroyed Zamasu, splitting the timeline. Super Saiyan In the manga Goku Black utilized this form numerous times against Future Trunks prior to the events of the saga, but at some point stopped needing it to defeat the half-Saiyan. Super Saiyan Rosé In the anime, Goku Black achieved the Super Saiyan Rosé form at some point after his battle with Super Saiyan 2 Goku in the past, and used it to overwhelm Goku and Vegeta. Fusions Fused Zamasu In Dragon Ball Fusions, Zamasu (of the main timeline) and Goku Black merge into Fused Zamasu as part of a raid mission. Gomas Gomas is the EX-Fusion of Zamasu and Kid Goku in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Zamasu makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). He is also playable as a free DLC character in Dragon Ball Fusions after the Version 2.2.0 Update along with Goku Black and Fusion Zamasu. In Dragon Ball Fusions, his name is rendered as Zamas. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki *English: James Marsters Battles *Zamasu vs. Kibito (Manga only) *Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) (Anime only) *Zamasu vs. Babarian *Zamasu vs. Beerus *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (battle erased from history) *Goku Black vs. Future Mai (battle erased from history) *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) (battle erased from history) (Anime only) *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2/Base) (battle erased from history) (Manga) *Goku Black vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) (battle erased from history) (Anime only) *Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) (battle erased from history) (Anime only) Trivia *Zamasu is the second person to be promoted from the position of Kai to the position of Supreme Kai, although he was only Supreme Kai temporarily. He is also the second one to have a name revealed, in with the first ones for each being Chronoa and Shin, respectively. *Zamasu's outfit in the anime shares the same color scheme as Shin's in the manga. *The word "Zamasu" may have come from the Japanese verb ざます(Zamasu) which translates as "to be, to exist". It shares the exact same definition with his former master's hypothetical name etymology, Gowasu. *Zamasu's English voice actor, James Marsters, had previously portrayed Lord Piccolo from Dragonball Evolution, who coincidentally shared a similar backstory and appearance to Zamasu, and also had (or in his case, nearly had) a connection with a form of Goku. Gallery ;Original future as Goku Black References Site Navigation es:Zamas fr:Zamasu pl:Zamasu it:Zamasu pt-br:Zamasu ca:Zamasu Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Shinjin Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Males Category:Deities